Trapped
by iwantsupernatural
Summary: Alois is trapped in a spider's web. Sebastian is trapped in an azure cage. Claude is trapped within Alois's love. Ciel is trapped within his own pride and lording. Everyone is trapped.


TRAPPED

A spider entraps its victim within a web. Sticky strands of silk formed in an elegant, unique pattern. They are the king arachnids. They tie up their victim in a cocoon of silk, force them to cease struggling. If the spider is venemous, they inject their victim with poison that paralyzes, causes endless pain, numbs them, makes them fall asleep. It depends on the spider. Spiders are sly, cunning creatures that terrify most who see them. One of the spider's prey is the butterfly. It is hard to capture one of the fluttering creatures. Elegant and free, graceful and pretty.

Claude Faustus is a spider.

Alois Trancy is his butterfly.

Ciel Phantomhive is the perfect butterfly, a king among them.

Sebastian Michaelis is a crow, a predator of the three.

All want Ciel. A perfect, azure butterfly with sapphire wings. A cold lord, arrogant and strong. He is beautiful.

One wants Alois. A pretty butterfly with wings of pale gold. Cold and sadistic, he tortures and maims. He wants Ciel. Pretty, pretty Ciel. He wants to make the blue butterfly his, maim him, torture him, claim him.

Claude wants Alois. He traps the golden butterfly within his web spun of lies and deceit. Claude thirsts desperately for Ciel. He wants to entrap the lovely blue buttefly within his web, tear off his pretty blue wings and ground him, make him his. He wants to devour his perfect meal.

Sebastian is disdainful of the spider and his golden butterfly. The crow wants only one thing, the lovely azure buttefly. He wants to suck the sweet nectar from him, make him his forever.

The prey should not fall in love with the predator, nor the predator with the prey. Still, the golden butterfly is reeled in slowly, cocooned and tangled within the spider's sweet web of lies, pretty lies. He goes farther than being reeled in though. He loves the spider, Alois does. He once wished to own the azure butterfly, but he wants the spider even more. He is the highness to the spider, yet the spider is his lord.

The crow is drawn in by the blue butterfly. The butterfly holds no traps but its prettiness. It holds no web or beak. All it has is its fluttering wings. Yet the crow fell within the butterfly's trap. The cunning azure buterfly trapped the black crow within a cage of blue and violet. Glossy feathers entangled with sapphire blue and amethyst purple.

The spider is disdainful of the golden butterfly as he thirsts for the blue. He looks down on the crow who has fallen into a cage of blue. The golden butterfly attempts to lure in the spider. He takes the cocoon he is entrapped in, and removes a strand. He tosses it into the web, and he slowly reels in the spider.

The spider is cold and uncaring. He doesn't care about the golden butterfly. Yet slowly, so slowly, somehow, the golden butterfly reels in the spider. They become connected by a single strand of sticky silk. The golden butterfly's cocoon falls away, and each strand is added to the silk until a rope connects the golden butterfly with the spider.

Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus become one. They love each other. The spider's icy heart is melted, and the golden butterfly is free.

The crow is still trapped within a cage of blue. Azure surrounds the crow, fills the crow's heart and softens his crimson eyes. The untouchable azure butterfly is still free. Cold and arrogant, like ice. He is above the crow, above the golden butterfly, above the spider. He has avoided being captured, remains free. No bonds hold him, no cages trap him, no sticky strands entangle him. He is above all, a mortal god. He holds the crow within his azure cage, once held the spider under thrall and the golden butterfly under a spell.

Still, the crow attempts to capture the blue butterfly. Once he hungered to taste those sapphire and amethyst wings, now he begs to hold his heart. The butterfly still looks down on the world from his midnight throne, the crow at his side in his azure cage. Never again will glossy wings spread open against the sky. Never again will wind ruffle black feathers. The crow remains caged, and will never be free.

Ciel Phantomhive lords over the world, Sebastian Michaelis at his side. Alois Trancy lords over Claude Faustus's heart, as Claude Faustus rules Alois Trancy's heart. The golden butterfly and the spider are entangled within each other's webs. The crow is entrapped within an azure cage. The blue butterfly roams free over the sky and land, never trapped, never chained. Always free.


End file.
